Babysitting Horrors
by LucyXHeartifiliaXFan
Summary: Read as Amu and the gang are stuck watching Ami and read the unspoken horrors caused to the poor pinkette. Rated M for...well read if you dare to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"MOM!" A pinkette screeched. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO OUT WITH THE GUARDIANS!" She wails, trying to convince her mother to take her horrid sibling with them.

"This is an adult thing. Ami won't be allowed in." Midori, Amu's mother, replied.

"I was supposed to do guardian's work and I can't bring her!" Amu whines. "It's really important work! And they can't come here because she'll cause havoc and distract us from work!" Amu adds.

"Sorry, sweetie. Please. I'll pay you and your friends if they come over and help you." Midori says.

"And papa will be okay with Kukai, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Kairi coming over?" Amu asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we won't tell him about them." Amu's mother says.

"You owe me a lot of money if I'm to watch this demon's child." Amu says. "And leave us money for lots of food." She adds. Midori pulls out 6 twenty dollar bills **(I'm using American money here...don't hate)** and hands it to Amu.

"Is that enough for food?" Midori asks. Amu shakes and makes the gesture for a little more please. Midori sighs and puts a twenty and a ten on her daughter's outstretched hand.

"Thanks. We guardians tend to eat a lot of food when doing meetings and it'll surely double with us going to have to catch Ami." Amu grumbles. Midori chuckles and pats her daughter's head before calling to her husband to leave.

"Take care, Amu, Ami!" Amu's father shouts. Amu grumbles and walks over to the phone as Ami locks up behind her parents.

"Ami, can you please behave till the guardians show up? I'm begging you." Amu says. Ami holds out her hand and Amu puts a five dollar bill left from her previous allowence in her hand.

"Fine." Ami agreed before bounding up to her bedroom. Amu breaths a sigh of relief before calling Rima's phone.

"Moshi moshi?" Rima greets.

"RIMA!" Amu wails.

"What is it, Amu?" Rima asks. "Are you going to be here for the meeting?"

"My parents are mean. They left Ami in my care and Ami's a little demon's child and she's going to kill me I swear. I need the guardians to come to my place for the meeting to help me. My mom gave me $130 for food and she said she'll pay each of us for the time we take care of Ami. She even is allowing Tadase, Kukai, Kairi, and Nagihiko to come over to help me because the last time I watched Ami, I got put in the hospital. PLEASE CONVINCE EVERYONE TO COME OVER!" Amu cries out, tears starting to pour out. Suddenly Amu hears the line shift over to someone else.

"Hinamori-san?" Tadase asks.

"Tadase, please, I'm begging for the guardian's to help me take care of my demon sister. Last time I took care of her on my own, with Guardian Characters or not, I got put in the hospital." Amu wails. Tadase is silent for about 5 minutes. "Hello?" Amu asks, only to be greeted with the doorbell ringing. She drops the phone and runs to the door and literally cries in relief.

"Amu?" The group asks. She start crying.

"AMI'S A DEVIL!" Amu announces. "She's put me in the hospital before and humiliated me beyond belief." Amu says as she leads the group into the living room. "Let me go get Ami right now. And as a warning: Don't be surprised if you hear me yelling and chasing Ami down the stairs for something." Amu says as she moves stealthily towards the stares, ignoring her laughing friends. Amu pauses when she hears her sister's little steps in her bedroom, causing Amu to dash up to her room and rip open her door to see her younger sister with scisors and cutting up her clothing.

**Amu's POV**

"AMI!" I screech as I dash towards my sister. "PUT THOSE DAMN SCISORS DOWN AND STEP AWAY FROM MY GOD DAMN CLOTHES!" I shout as I follow her. She's currently running downstairs with a pair of extremely sharp scisors and my favorite skirt.

"AMI!" I scream, running downstairs, only to slip on some spilt toothpaste, falling unceromoniously on my face with my ass in the air. I start screaming and running after her, not noticing my friends faces during my predicament. Ami pauses and trips me, causing me to do a complete summersault, with my back colliding into the cabinet and knocking me out for about 10 minutes, long enough for Ami to take the scisors to my outfit, destroying my second favorite outfit, and successfully making me look like a slut.

"Hinamori-san?" I hear as I groan, trying to sit up. Was that Tadase?

"Amu-chi?" I think I'm halucinating now. I swear I just heard Yaya's voice. Wait... Tadase and Yaya's voices. The guardians are here. I jump up, only pausing when I felt a breeze. Hold on. I was wearing my knee length skirt and long sleeve shirt. I take a peek down to see that Ami had completely pulverized my clothing and I was standing in the middle of the kitchen in my bra and underwear with the entire guardian group in front of me. I did the only thing that seemed rational at the time. I screamed. And I screamed loud.

Rima, Yaya, and Nadeshiko pull me to my room in my state of shock to get me changed, only to find that Ami had shreded all of my clothes.

"AMI!" I scream, my voice echoing around the entire house. "YOU ARE DEAD!" I roar, forgetting what I was wearing and dash out of my bedroom and searching for that little culprit.

"Daichi! Trip Amu! She's mostly naked!" Nadeshiko screeches as she chases after me. Of course this is the one time I pay attention to my surroundings and I jump over Daichi and whirl around Kukai, narrowly avoiding his grasp as I search the entire house for that demon child. I dive underneath Nagihiko's legs when he tries to grasp me, jumping over the unconsious Kairi** (poor boy passed out from a rather heavy nosebleed)**, and I flip over Tadase as I tear through the kitchen and down a second set of stairs that leads down to the basement. The only place I hadn't checked yet.

"AMI!" I screech. "YOU BETTER GET OUT AND I MAY NOT KILL YOU!" I roar. I hear a squeak and I turn around to see Ami dashing up the stairs and underneath Kukai's hands. I groan and I follow her, slipping around Kukai, not even bothering to feel embarassed that I'm running around my house in my undergarmets with four boys present. I trip over my own feet and crash into the living room couch.

"Ittai." I grumble as I use one hand to rub the back of my head and the other to massage my rather sore ankle.

"Amu-chi?" Yaya questions as she walks over to me.

**Normal POV**

Amu suddenly starts crying.

"I've lost my dignity." She wails. Kukai walks over to the mostly naked female with a ferocious blush on his face as he gently picks up Amu, bridal style. He's a teenage boy and Amu's a pretty girl and she had developed quite well since elementary school. **(They are in Freshman year)** Kukai blushes when Amu starts wailing, throwing her head back and sobbing, causing her chest to heave up and down, further causing her 38D breasts to bounce, giving Kukai some rather erotic images in his mind. Rima sighs and smacks Kukai on the back of his head and forces him to leave Amu's room so she and the two other females present can change Amu.

"Kukai?" Nagihiko asks, noting the bright red on Kukai's cheeks. Surprising Nagihiko, Kukai ignores him and walks straight into the wall opposite of Amu's room, his mind still filled with erotic images of him and Amu in bed together.

"Kukai?" The three males (Nagihiko, Kairi, and Tadase) ask while trying not to laugh at the oblivious Kukai laying on the floor across from Amu's room.

"I think he's broken." Rima deadpans as she steps out, pulling a wailing Amu with her.

"We finally got her dressed." Nadeshiko says before tripping over Kukai. "WHY IS KUKAI LAYING THERE?!" She roars.

"We think Amu broke him somehow." Tadase says. "He keeps getting redder and muttering Amu's name, so I think she broke him." **(Poor innocent Tadase...that's all I have to say ;) )** Kairi and Nagihiko facepalm and lift Kukai up off the floor and bring him downstairs into the living room and laying him on the couch.

"Amu, you broke Kukai." Tadase says as he looks at the sobbing female.

"He broke himself." Rima says.

"He keeps saying Amu's name." Tadase retorts.

"He cannot screw Amu. He cannot date Amu." Rima says, putting her petite form in front of Amu, spreading her arms out, acting as if that is enough of a barrier for the Junior Varseity Soccer Captain to not get ahold of her best friend.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tadase asks.

"Sweetie." Nadeshiko says. "He's imagining having sex with Amu, most likely." She says, spelling out the situation to the clueless blond.

"And what about Kairi and your brother?" Tadase asks, looking at his old friend.

"What do you mean?" Nadeshiko asks, raising a brow at her friend's rather stupid question. "They don't like her like that, do they?"

"They-" Tadase gets cut off by Kairi putting his wooden sword he gets in his Chara Change with Musashi in front of Tadase's throat and Nagihiko pouncing on Tadase's back and covering his mouth.

"What's going on?" Rima asks as she raises a brow at the male guardians unusual behavior.

"Amu-chi?" Yaya asks the still sobbing female. "Want me to order food?" She asks. Amu seems to unfreeze before making sure the money was safe.

"We can get good food." Amu declares before looking at her closest friends. "What happened to Kukai?" Amu asks, tilting her head. "And why does he have a freaking hard on?" She asks, pointing the rather large tent forming in his pants, causing everyone to turn away from him. Amu walks up to him and leans in rather close to his face, breathing gently, before she pokes his forehead to simulate no reaction. She pouts before grinning maliciously and dashing upstairs to her bedroom, only to return with a metal ruler. Nagihiko and Kairi run up to her and try wrestling the ruler out of her hands, causing her to pout again.

"Let's order pizza. And lots of it." Kairi suggests.

"You guys order it. I'll try to get Kukai to snap out of it." Amu replies, handing the money to Rima. "And no candy, Yaya." Amu adds, barely glancing at the childlike teenager. Amu silently creeps over to the umbrella stand and grabbing a metal bat, giggling slightly. She slips over to where Kukai's seemingly broken form remains before Amu raises the bat and slams it down on his still growing hard on. She rolls the bat under the couch as she watches Kukai's reaction with much amusement, recording it on her cell phone.

"OUCH!" Kukai yells, immediately grabbing his crotch and ignoring the fact that he was crying. He was having a good day dream dammit, and someone decided to smash something onto his most vulnerable spot while he wasn't paying attention. Amu giggles slightly, causing Kukai to stop crying and look at her.

"Do you know what happened?" Kukai asks as Amu put her phone away.

"What do you mean?" Amu asks.

"Well, I'm in pain. And a lot of it at that." Kukai says. Amu shakes her head.

"No idea, Kukai." Amu says. "And Kairi's ordering pizza, so Ami should be settling down soon, I hope." Amu says. "Then we can all hang out in my room." She says with a small smile. _'At least Ami hasn't gotten my diary or my laptop.'_ Amu says, breathing a sigh of relief. _'I don't want the guardians to know that I sing and dance, let alone that I am trying to figure out who I like the most, Ikuto, Kairi, Nagihiko, __or __Kukai. That would spell trouble for me.'_ Amu sighs and walks around the house to try and find her troublesome sister.

"Ami!" Amu calls. "Have you guys seen Ami?" Amu asks her friends that are sitting in the kitchen, each and every one of them shake their heads 'no'. Amu pales. "Don't tell me..." She mutters and runs to her bedroom.

Rima and Yaya follow Amu up the stairs just in time to catch Amu as she falls over.

"Amu-chi fainted." Yaya states. Rima nods in agreement.

"I'll go see why." Rima says, walking up the rest of the way, to see Ami watching something on Amu's laptop. Rima creeps up behind Ami to see a video of Amu dancing, quite well at that.

"Amu dances!?" Rima shouts, her shout resounding through the entire house, scaring everyone who was preoccupied. The rest guardians, minus Kukai who was still on the couch in pain, run up the stairs to see an unconsious Amu being supported by Yaya and no Rima in sight.

"What's wrong!?" Tadase shouts. Nagihiko gently picks up Amu and brings her into her bedroom and gently sets her down on her bed.

"What's the problem, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asks, looking at the pale blonde.

"Amu dances." Rima repeats, pointing at the laptop screen. "Ami, go to your bedroom. Pizza will be here soon." Rima orders, leaving no room for argument for the young female. Ami pouts and walks to her bedroom across the all from Amu's.

"How is that a problem, Rima?" Tadase asks.

"Bring Kukai up here before I show you guys the video I saw." Rima says. Nagihiko and Kairi walk downstairs to grab the in-less-pain-than-before-but-can-still-walk Kukai and, supporting the brunette, they walk up the stairs to Amu's bedroom and set him on one of the bean bags before turning to the blond setting Amu's laptop on the table in front of them before joining them and pressing the play button. Halfway through the video **(The video is an hour long)**, Amu yawns and sits up, unaware of the guardians engrossed in the video of her dancing.

Amu blushes as she remembers the video. As it nears the last song, Amu jumps up off the bed and slams her computer shut, effectively cutting off their entertainment.

"Awh, Amu-chi." Yaya whines.

"No. I think you've seen enough." Amu says as the doorbell rings. Amu runs downstairs after collecting the money from Rima and opens the door.

"That'll be $110.50." The delivery man says. Amu passes the man the whole $130.

"Keep the change." Amu says with a small smile. The man nods and leaves after handing Amu the pizza. Amu takes a deep breath before screaming: "FOOD'S HERE!" Amu chuckles as the guardians race Ami to the table and sit down. After handing out the pizza and saying thanks, the group digs into the pizzas quickly devouring all but 3 pizzas **(Kairi ordered like 20 pizzas. Don't ask me why.) **Ami yawns and Amu giggles and lifts up her exhausted sister and carry her to her bedroom.

Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Rima smile as Amu walks up the stairs holding her sister bridal style, and the group goes into Amu's bedroom without her.

"Yaya know's a game to play. Truth or Dare: Confession Session." Yaya cheers, throwing her hands up.

"And if Amu disagrees with something?" Rima asks, knowing her friend.

"I have ways." Nadeshiko answers as she pulls out Amu's Diary. "She'll play if she doesn't want me to read her Diary." She adds with a grin.

"We should be fair to her. Give her 3 skips. Then after that's backup." Kairi says.

"Kairi doesn't want to know Amu-chi's secrets?" Yaya asks, glancing curiously at the former Jack.

"Uh..." Kairi shrugs just as the door opens to reveal Amu with a clinging Amu.

"Can someone help me?!" Amu wails. "She won't let go!"

"I have a feeling it was Ami who caused me this pain." Kukai says. "She is freaking demon according to Amu." Amu giggles and Nadeshiko raises a brow as she follows Amu to Ami's room and helps Amu pry Ami off of Amu's clothes.

"Ne, Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asks. "How about we play a game? You can bring the rest of the pizza up in case we get hungry again."

"Sounds fun." Amu says, walking downstairs, grabs the pizza and runs back upstairs.

"So, what are we playing?" Amu asks.

"Truth or Dare: Confession Session!" Yaya demands, to which the rest of the guardians nod in agreement.

"No thanks." Amu says.

"Amu-chan." Nadeshiko sings. "You'll play and play by our rules unless you want me to read out your D-I-A-R-Y!" Amu pales.

"You wouldn't..." Amu says, glaring at the laughing Nadeshiko.

"Oh, I would." She says. "Page 1, Dear-"

"FINE! I'LL PLAY!" Amu shouts, trying to tackle Nadeshiko and grab her diary.

"Diary stays with me until the game is done. You have the chance to skip 3 Truths or Dares, but if you try skip more than that, I read an entry of your diary out loud." Nadeshiko says.

"Fine." Amu pouts.

"Yaya starts!" Nadeshiko says.

"Kukai, Truth or Dare." Yaya says grinning at Kukai.

"Uh...Dare?" Kukai phrases his answer as a question.

"I dare you to make out with Amu-chi on the lips for a full 5 minutes. And Amu-chi can't object because Yaya dares Kukai not Amu-chi." Yaya replies, causing Amu and Kukai to blush ferociously.

"..." Amu and Kukai barely glance at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Babysitting Horrors:**

** "Kukai, Truth or Dare." Yaya says grinning at Kukai.**

**"Uh...Dare?" Kukai phrases his answer as a question.**

**"I dare you to make out with Amu-chi on the lips for a full 5 minutes. And Amu-chi can't object because Yaya dares Kukai not Amu-chi." Yaya replies, causing Amu and Kukai to blush ferociously.**

**"..." Amu and Kukai barely glance at each other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara unfortunately... 'Tis a sad life**

"Come on Kukai! Kiss Amu-chi!" Yaya shouts at the two frozen figures.

"Do I have a say in this?" Amu asks curiously.

"Nope!" Yaya replies. "Now Kukai. Kiss Amu-chi before I make you. I know you want to kiss Amu-chi." Yaya sings, grinning at the frozen male. Kukai glares at Yaya before turning to Amu with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry, Hinamori." Kukai says before grabbing Amu's hand and pulling her onto his lap.

"Let's just get this over with." Amu mumbles, a scarlet blush flaring up on her cheeks. _'I don't know whether to thank or kill Yaya for this.'_ Amu thinks as she makes eye contact with Kukai. Kukai lowers his head slowly, giving Amu time to react as he closes his eyes. Amu's eyes flutter closed as Kukai's lips make contact in a soft peck, with their lips moving slowly in sync before Kukai's tongue darts out, gently carassessing Amu's lips, causing the female to gasp, creating the opening he needed to thrust his tongue into her mouth. Amu's hands practically float up to tangle themselves into Kukai's hair as Kukai's right arm tilts Amu's head back slightly, deepening the kiss and his left hand gently massages Amu's waist.

Nagihiko and Kairi sit there seething as they watch the woman that they both adore being tainted by one of their best friends. Kairi looks at Nagihiko and nods and the two of them grab two of Amu's pillows and hit Kukai on the back of his head, causing him to topple on top of Amu with Amu wide-eyed, laying beneath Kukai with her hands still tangled within his hair. Amu tugs lightly on a few strands of Kukai's hair, gaining his complete attention as he was just about to seperate to yell at Nagihiko and Kairi.

Kukai blinks as Amu starts kissing him again, moving her lips against his, coaxing him back into the rhythm they had previously as Amu's leg props up, gently rubbing against Kukai, slowly turning him on, and causing Kukai to groan into Amu's mouth.

"That's enough." Kairi states as he yanks Kukai off of Amu, causing her to pout.

"Yaya's eyes are burned!" Yaya exclaims as she covers her eyes and looking away from everyone in the room. Rima stares, slackjawed and wide-eyed, at her best friend.

"I-I-I-I'll be right back." Amu stutters as she makes her way out of her bedroom and towards the bathroom, her face bright red.

"What was that about?" Kukai asks. "Am I really that bad of a kisser?" He asks as he looks towards the bathroom as the door slams shut and the faucet turns on.

"I somehow don't think that was the problem." Nadeshiko says.

"Well, what is the problem?" Tadase asks.

"Shh. Yaya-chi hears something coming from the bathroom." Yaya whispers as she tip-toes towards the bathroom.

**Amu's POV**

_'No one's here. I guess it's okay for me to sing as long as I'm not too loud, it should be okay.' _I think as I look into the mirror and take a deep breath, placing my hands on either side of the sink.

"You make me so hot, make me wanna drop/You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop/I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream." I sing, hopefully quietly. "You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby/You're so good to me, baby baby/Kiss me gently/Always I know/Hold me, love me/Don't ever go, yeah" I finish taking a deep breath. **(A/N: This is Hot by Avril Lavigne)**

"I should probably get back to the group." I say to myself before splashing my face with luke warm water. I sigh and look at my appearance. _'What would Kukai think if he knew everything about me.'_ I wonder. _'Would he say that I remind him of Utau? Would he be excited? Indifferent? I dunno. Why am I even bothering with this?'_ I shake my head and pull out my toothbrush and quickly brush my teeth.

"Amu-chan!" Ran's voice sounds outside my door, starling me.

"Ran? That you?" I ask, my voice quivering.

"Hai, Amu-chan." Ran says. I open the door and let her and the rest of my charas in the bathroom.

"What are you thinking about, Amu-chan?" Dia asks, looking at me.

"I'm wondering if I should tell the group about my singing and dancing. I wonder how they'd react to that.." I mutter, just loud enough for the girls to hear.

"Go! Go! Amu-chan!" Ran cheers, causing me to smile slightly.

"Ran, can you and Dia go get my dance clothes?" I ask as I look at the mirror. "I think it's time they know about that part of my life." I add. "Miki, can you and Su help me with my makeup?" I ask the other two. All four charas nod before dashing off to do their tasks, bringing me my clothes and keeping everyone out of the bathroom while I get changed.

"Ran, can you bring everyone to the basement. And bring the pizzas too. I'm going to be hungry after I finish dancing." I ask. Ran nods and flies off to bring everyone to my sanctuary.

I pull on my dance outfit, a dark red pair of extremely short shorts and a bright red sports bra, just enough to cover my breasts and hold them in place, hopefully. I pull on the matching loose dark red, off the shoulder belly shirt and my converse sneakers. I then pull my hair into a high pony tail and sit on the toilet as Miki and Su put on the makeup that matches. I take a deep breath and look at my charas.

"Do you girls think I can really do this?" I ask them as Ran flies into the bathroom.

"You can do anything Amu-chan!" They exclaim as they push me as much as they can manage with their tiny bodies out of the bathroom and towards the main stairs. I sigh and descend the staircase and pass through the kitchen, grabbing a bottled watter before facing the stairs that descend into the basement.

"I can't do this." I mutter and turn to run upstairs. Unfortunately, the girls flew downstairs and got Kukai to go with them, bringing up to the kitchen, forcing me to pause as I look at Kukai with a newly bright red face.

"What's with the outfit?" Kukai asks, his face turning crimson.

"No reason." I mutter, looking away.

"Well, come on, let's go finish playing. Why'd you have Ran move us anyways?" He asks as he tugs me towards the staircase.

"So we don't wake Ami up." I reply instantiously, causing Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia to facepalm.

"Uh huh. Sure." Kukai grins. I turn away and try to escape his grip as he tugs me towards the staircase.

"Kukai! Let go!" I shout, most likely warning the rest of the group I was present.

"Amu! What's wrong?!" Nagihiko asks, running up the stairs with Kairi right behind him. Nagi stops stop when he notices my scantily clad body.

"Nagihiko! Watch where you're going!" Kairi exclaims as he slams into Nagi's back, causing me to giggle.

"Let's get going!" Kukai cheers, pulling me along with him and down the stairs to the rest of the group.

"Fine." I mutter as Kukai continues dragging me.


	3. Author's Note 3

Author's Note

The four stories that I will be updating along with Lovely Disasters, and Listen and Silence, my colaboration with Write-A-Rainbow are:

Wolf Slayer Left Behind

The Lost Star Shines the Brightest

Broken and Reborn

and...

Dragon Slayer Troubles

Thank you all for reading and supporting my stories and voting on which stories I will continue for a while. I will continue writing chapters for the others, but they won't be my main focus. Thank you and if you haven't read my other stories, please do. I beg of you :3. I love my readers and my two best friends Lily-chan (Fairyfreak38) and Ma-chan (Write-A-Rainbow). Thank you minna and continue to support me, especially if I ever feel like giving up. If anyone wants me to write a one-shot about anything, pm me and ask :) Just give me the details about the oneshot, like couples, rating etc.

Thank you all so much!

Missa-chan :3


End file.
